Goodbye Draco
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Hermione and Harry help a friend out with some "Marital Problems" Song-Fic (WARNING- Mentions of abuse) i do not own the song or harry potter the song is owned by the Dixie Chick, and harry potter is owned by J K Rowling


A; N- I do not own this song, nor do I own harry potter (sadly)

_Mary-Anne and Wanda were the best of friends, all through their high school days._

Hermione looked at her best friend of 7 years, Alice, standing among the rubble of Hogwarts. It was done, it was over, and the dark lord was dead.

_Both members of the 4H club, both active in the F.F.A_

Alice sat down and sighed, remembering all the good time she and Hermione had during their Hogwarts years, Competing for the best grades, and helping Hagrid take care of the smaller animals.

_After graduation Mary-Anne went out, looking for a bright new world._

Hermione hugged Harry, and Alice, before she and Ron boarded the plane to America for their honeymoon, "Promise you'll keep in touch Okay?" Alice said. She and Hermione had never spent this much time away from one another, even during summer seeing how Alice and Hermione were neighbors. "I swear you'll hear every nitty gritty dirty detail" Hermione laughed. "No No Not to much detail!" The new couple boarded the plane and waved good bye.

_Wanda looked all around this town and all she found was Earl._

"Alice!?" A newly divorced Draco Malfoy trotted towards her, as she worked the counter at The Leaky Cauldron. "Hello Mr. Malfoy" She nodded politely "Please call me Draco." "okay. Draco. Would you like to order something?" She sighed. "Yes. A date, with you, Please" he seemed sincere but she still didn't buy it. "please, I want to put the past behind us." She groaned annoyed "If I say yes will you buy a drink and leave?" he smiled "One butter beer please." The date went well 6 months later he proposed.

_Well it wasn't two weeks after she got married that Wanda started getting abused she put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses and make up to hide a bruise._

Alice touched the tender, bruised skin on her cheek and smoothed consealer, and bronzer to cover it. She rubbed her sore wrists and covered them with a many number a bracelets.

_Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce, and let the law take it from there. But Earl walked right through that restraining order and put her in intensive care._

Draco busted through the door in to Alice's home, "Alice!" he yelled in a rage, "I know you're here Alice!" Upstairs Alice huddled herself in the tiniest portion of the closet She heard him run up the stairs, "There you are!" She closed her eyes and black out a few hours later from pain, she then woke up in the hospital.

_Right away Mary-Anne flew in from Atlanta on a red eyed midnight flight. She held Wanda's hand and worked out a plan that didn't take'em long to decide, that Earl had to die!_

Hermione flew in with Harry by her side; Ron took care of the kids with Ginny. "Alice how could you not tell someone?!" Hermione said. Harry growled under his breath, "I ought a kill him for what he did to you Allie." Hermione perked up for a moment "That's it" she said grimly "what? What's it?" "We'll kill him, Draco, that way he can't hurt anyone anymore." Alice and Harry just stared at their friend, "What?" "Hermione that idea is just crazy enough to work!"

_GOODBYE EARL!_

_Those black eyed peas, they tasted alright to me Earl._

Alice mixed up a poison and slipped it in to a cup of tea. "Hermione quit squinting!" Alice sighed, dusting a bronzer on her friend's face, "we have to make sure Draco doesn't recognize you when you serve him the tea!" "I'm sorry, why didn't we just use polyjuice potion?" "Mione Polyjuice takes too long to make" Harry said. Hermione walked over to Draco's table in the pub, "Here's you tea sir." She said quietly

_You feeling weak? Why don't you lay down and sleep Earl?_

They all watched Malfoy stumble out of the pub "We did it." Alice said in shock "We actually did it" harry put a steady hand on her back "you okay?" she blinked fast "Ya, Ya I'm fine". They followed malfoy a few blocks in the dark and apperated back to Alice's house when he finally keeled over.

"Now what do we do with him?" Harry said nudging the body with his foot.

_Aint it dark wrapped up in that tarp Earl?_

_Cops came by to take Earl in, they searched the house high and low, then they tipped their hats and said thank you ladies if you hear from him let us know._

Muggle police searched the house; Alice had Reported Draco missing 10 hours ago. "Thank you for your corporation ma'am" one said. "We'll tell you if we have any leads" Alice fake cried and dabbed at her eyes as Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend.

_Well the weeks went by and spring turned to summer and summer faded in to fall, and it turns out he was a missing person that nobody missed at all._

Harry went back to Ginny and the Weasleys moved down near Alice's new home.

_So the girls bought some land at a road side stand, out on Highway 109. They sell Tennessee Ham and Strawberry Jam, and didn't lose any sleep at night. Cause Earl had to die_.

Hermione and Alice set up a little shop in Hogsmead Village, where Hermione sold books, and Alice ran a Café. They both made enough money to pay taxes and bills and still have enough to send the children to Hogwarts.

_GOODBYE EARL!_

_We need a break, lets go to the lake earl. We'll pack a lunch and stuff you in the trunk earl._

The friends decided to do away with Draco once and for all, so they told the Weasleys they were going to have a girls day out and stuffed the body on an old trunk.

_Well is that alright? GOOD, let's go for a ride Earl._

the girls apperated to the black lake and stared at each other then at the water, then at the trunk. "On the count of three" Hermione breathed, Alice nodded, "One" Hermione started, "Two" Alice's voice was shaky but sure, "Three" they said together, and levitated the trunk out until it was over deep water and dropped it, watching it fall with a huge splash, "well that's that I suppose" they walked back home thinking of what they just did, Ron leaned against the door frame, "Mummy!" Hugo and Rose Weasley ran to their mother. "How your day go?" Hermione and Alice smiled knowingly at each other. "Oh, you know Girl stuff"


End file.
